The present invention relates to an interconnected double hull construction for basements that provides insulation, waterproofing, and quality air.
In many parts of the world structures are built with basements. Building codes for basement construction varies from country to country, and from state to state within the United States.
In spite of good construction methods, materials and design, basements can become damp or wet. Such dampness problems can arise from cracks created by settling of the structure, by clogged drain lines, etc. Insulated walls are difficult to keep dry, resulting in mold and mildew growth, odors, and rotting. During wet periods basements with water leaks are vulnerable to excessive water seepage and condensation that can damage the insulation, flooring, and finished walls. Many insulated basements cannot handle minor water flooding or condensation without damage to the insulation.
Poor air quality is another problem arising in many basement. In some areas of the country radon gas can seep into basements from the adjacent ground. Homes today tend to be well insulated and airtight, giving rise to an accumulation of internally polluted air from a variety of sources.